


A princes Love

by Starwing200



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwing200/pseuds/Starwing200
Summary: Things Arthur loves about Merlin.





	A princes Love

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it :)

here are a few reasons why Arthur loves Merlin this is the most important things.

1\. How adorable Merlin is in mornings

In the mornings that Merlin can sleep in his bed. Arthur usually wakes up first and the first thing he sees is a cute Merlin sleeping against his chest his raven hair all ruffled up from sleep. he will look at Merlin until the sun rises and he knows he has to get up duty and speeches to say and write and many boring council meetings to attend. He leans over and kisses Merlin and feels pressure back against his lips and smiles good morning love Arthur says with a smile.

2\. His smile

When things are bad with my father or I'm having a bad day feeling the pressures of being a prince. Merlin will be right by my side rubbing my back or drowning me with kisses trying to get me to smile it always works and when I'm finally done brooding I will look up and see Merlins smile and know everything is alright.

3\. His wisdom

When I have to make a tough decision that will leave some people happy, some sad. I don't know what to do I always want to make every party happy. But when I'm in my chambers lying in bed too tired to sleep or just stressed to sleep. Merlin knows and will tell me to go with my heart and you will always make the best decisions I smile and kiss him and pull him down to my chest so where probably cuddling and I fall asleep in minutes.


End file.
